Deception
by CrimsonFlames
Summary: Step...step...Bam! That's how it go's for poor Aya! After Shwartz takes over the minds of AyaRan's friends. And what the heck! Aya don't drink that! Updated 102003
1. Deception

Disclaimers: Standard! JA!  
  
Hey Crimson Flames here! This is my first fanfic and I'm a little nervous. Well anyway I just wanted to say sadly none of the Weiss Boys belong to me so please don't sue!! I don't have the money for it! Well anyway this is mainly about Ran/Aya whatever you want to call him and the rest of the Weiss Boys are being controlled by Schwartz! And end up overdosing my poor Ran baby! Read more to find out what happens!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Aya stumbled into the Keneko. His head spinning, vision blurred. His scarlet locks dripping with sweat. Pain ran through his entire body.  
  
Leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, breathing heavily, he gasped for breath. He stared at the wall clock stationed on the wall above the oven. From what he could see the clock read twelve twelve.  
  
Yohji, Omi, and Ken would be returning soon. They were out for early morning deliveries. Aya thankfully had just returned from some. He wanted to make sure to be in his room by the time they returned. But the pain, the awful pain. He wasn't sure he could make it up all those stairs in time.  
  
Pushing himself away from the wall he began his long journey to the stair well. He wasn't sure he could make it up all those stairs. He had to pause every few steps to catch his breath.  
  
The room spun around him. He closed his eyes and the spinning stopped. Blinking away the tears that had swelled up in his eyes he continued his way up the stairs. He stumbled, falling to the ground, and slid down the three or four stairs he had previously tried so hard to get up. His stitches splitting open as his side met with the linoleum covered stairs. He grunted in pain, blood spilling out of his open gash, covering the bottom of his black and white shirt he was so fond of.  
  
"Shit" He mumbled grabbing his side and taking hold of the banister. Using the wall for support he again began to work his way up the stairs. Finally he reached the top; the bottom of his shirt was now covered in crimson liquid.  
  
Reaching his room he quickly but carefully slipped his dark shirt off exposing his white back. Examining his stitches, he slowly but carefully worked his way to the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet, he grabbed a handful of cotton balls, gauze, gauze tape, and the bottle of hydrogen peroxide. Dabbing the cotton balls in the peroxide he then placed them against his now open gash. He felt the cool liquid seep into his now open stitches, the stinging bubbles invading his gash. He then wrapped it with the gauze. He knew he would have to get it restitched in a few days.  
  
Leaving all the supplies he slowly worked his way back to his room. He grabbed his red silk button up shirt. He out it on and buttoned all the buttons but the top few. Suddenly an immense pain hit him out of nowhere, a stabbing pain that invaded his entire body. It seemed to linger more around his heart. The pain brought him to his knees. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. Blood oozed from his lip, soaking his chin. He sat there crouched in a hunched position, grabbing his shirt where his heart would be located if it was there with his left hand and wrapped his right hand firmly around his stomach. He sat there for a few more minutes like that, sweat drenched his entire body, and he gasped. He was having trouble breathing. Hacking, Aya turned his eyes to the clock.  
  
"12:27," he read out loud, "they're late," and with that he let the darkness take him.  
  
  
  
"Aya! We're back!" Omi's voice rang through the Keneko.  
  
"Where is he?" Ken asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Where's Yohji?"  
  
"He's grabbing lunch out of the car."  
  
Yohji entered the room carrying a few grocery sacks and a beer in his left hand. Ken and Omi were so occupied searching the house they didn't even notice his arrival.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Yohji questioned.  
  
"Looking for Aya" they replied in unison.  
  
"He's missing?"  
  
"Yeah we can't find him."  
  
"We have to find him. Now!" Yohji hollered.  
  
The three of them split up to search the house. Omi went through the basement. Ken continued searching the main floor and Yohji searched the upstairs. Yohji searched the entire upstairs before checking Aya's room. He'd known all along that that was where he would find him. Opening the door to Aya's room he chuckled, "Well, I hadn't expected to find you like this." He entered the room silently. Walking over to where Aya sat silently crouched. Kicking him in the side he laughed, "You'll finally get what you deserve; it will be loads of fun." He smiled picking Aya's lifeless body up and flinging it over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, loads of fun." He laughed setting him on the bed. "Sleep while you can cause the last few hours of your life will be sure hell, at least for you anyway. We'll make sure of that." With that he shut the door and turned out the light. "Sleep well."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hey thanks so much for reading! Make sure to review! I will not post more until I get some reviews so if you liked it speak up! Thanks. 


	2. Requiem

Disclaimers: Standard. JA!  
  
Sadly I don't own any of the Weiss Boys.even though having Aya would be nice!! ^ -^ LOL! Anyway I'm tell'n you all this so I don't get any major law suits on my bum.hehe! Enjoy!  
  
A/N Gomen Nasai! I am so so sorry that it has taken me this long to update! I promise I will update more often! *Crowd throws popcorn and other random junk they have in their hands at me* Gomen! I shout as I fearfully run for my life!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Silently closing the door Yohji snickered to himself and began walking down the stairs. When he got about half way down the stairs a tremendous pain hit him and soon following an idea! Bolting up the stairs he seductively turned the door handle to Aya's room!  
  
Entering the room he silently pulled off his silk purple button up shirt and carelessly tossed it aside. Exposing his muscled chest. His hair was honey blonde with a tint of dirty dishwater color in it. It hung as it normally did, wavy and just barely touching his shoulders. His green eyes examining Aya from top to bottom. His gorgeous snow-white figure, the way he carried himself and just everything about him set Yohji on fire. He couldn't help but to feel these emotions. No, he wasn't going to allow this to happen. He hated Aya, everything about him. Him and his snow white beauty and his love only for his sister. How was that fair? She couldn't return Aya's feelings like he could. She couldn't possibly be able to feel what Yohji felt for Aya. Why couldn't Aya see that? Why was he so selfish? Anyway that didn't matter. He was going to ruin Aya and everything dear to him, no matter what he had to do. "You are so beautiful." Yohji whispered, even though there was no one else to hear.  
  
He stroked the younger man's hair, taking off Aya's shirt and easily discarding it he began rubbing his hands down Ayas' chest. Finding hardly any pleasure in what he was doing he decided to spice things up a bit, running kisses up and down his stomach, he stopped right above the place where Aya's stitches were.  
  
"I wonder when that happened?" Yohji thought to himself forgetting about what he had been doing. They looked infected.  
  
"No! You don't care about this bastard! You hate him! That's why you're doing this. I wonder.what would happen if I." Yohji pulled at the strings connecting Aya'a skin together. Blood seeped out of the jagged incision. He snickered.  
  
Deciding to come back to what he was doing, he continued his path of kissing and sucking Aya's skin until he reached his pant line, the part of Aya's body Yohji longed to see the most and yet didn't want to see at all.not until the time was right. Oh well, those feeling didn't matter anymore. He paused, thinking a minute, chuckling he enticingly unzipped Aya's zipper with his teeth, pulling Aya'a pants and undergarments down a bit so they were not directly on his hips below his bellybutton anymore. Yohji slipped his hand underneith the two layers of clothes and stroked Aya's member, kissing the skin where the line of his pants had been just moments before. Yohji slipped off his slippers. More than a little annoyed that there hadn't been any sort of struggle, no whimpering or fighting back pleading with Yohji to stop what it was he was doing. He wasn't hurting Aya like he wanted to, but he knew he would. His Goosebumps had now spread over his entire body, devouring him in everyway that Yohji was going to.  
  
"Don't worry," Yohji snickered, "you won't be cold much longer." Kissing Aya passionately on the lips he could see the eternal discomfort on Aya's face from earlier. He found this pleasing.  
  
"You're going to pay for what you did.what you're still doing, to me, to all of us!" Angry at all the thoughts Yohji again caress Aya's member thinking about what it was he was about to do. This would ruin Aya and Yohji knew it. He chuckled, "This should be fun!"  
  
Unzipping his own pants he carelessly tossed them aside. His boxers soon following. Sliding his naked body up Aya's he stopped so that his legs were on the sides of Aya's neck, his member lying on Aya's Adams apple. Yohji had already leaked quit a bit of seamen on Aya's neck. He positioned himself and drove his hardened member into Aya's mouth, his saliva coating it. He then probed at Aya's entrance with his long fingers, slowly sticking one in. Finding this fairly easy to do he then quickly shoved a second one in. Probing at the younger man's entrance. He pulled out. Using the remaining saliva in Aya's mouth and some of his own seed to coat his fingers he violently forced three of his fingers into Aya's entrance. Sliding them up and down the inside of his entrance. This was his way of revenge. He pulled them out and quickly shoved them back in. He continued this for a few more seconds wishing, to an extent, that Aya was awake just so he could see the hurt on his face. However that would prove to be a bad thing. He didn't want to expose himself just yet. He wanted to continue torturing Aya until he got sick of his helpless pleas. He wanted to ruin him.  
  
Flipping him onto his stomach he ran kisses up and down his spine pulling Aya into a great bear hug by his hair, or at least it would have been given different circumstances. Holding his body weight up by his hair he shoved his member into Aya's entrance with such fury that it scooted the bed back words. Not getting the pleasure he wanted in that particular position he decided to try something else. He forced the other man's head down into the pillow and forced his rear up, his body arched in what had to have been an uncomfortable position. This he found more comfortable and therefore took advantage of it.  
  
Blood soaked Aya's sheets. His stitches also continued to bleed due to a previous encounter with Yohji and hours earlier than that the stairs. He drove himself into Aya hard and fast. His lifeless body shaking from all the movement. He knew Aya would probably wake up soon so he'd have to rush this session. Forcing himself in and out and up and down inside Aya gave him pleasure. He decided he wouldn't totally clean up his mess, he'd leave some of it so Aya would know that this happened to him he would just be oblivious as to who did it to him. He wouldn't tell the other Weiss members about it either, Yohji knew. Aya was always telling them he didn't trust them and that he wanted them to get out of his life. He wouldn't say a word about it to any of them. It would humiliate him and hurt him and that's what Yohji wanted.  
  
"It'll be great t see the hurt look on his face when I reveal to him that it's me! I'll visit him again tonight and then I'll kill him!" Yohji thought to himself.  
  
Pulling out he slid his hot naked flesh up Aya's. His seamen leaking down Aya's genital area. He kissed the back of his neck. "Sweet Dreams"  
  
He quickly put his clothes back on and giving the bed, his masterpiece, one final look decided to not clean up at all and to just leave it up to Aya to figure out. Silently closing the door behind him he chuckled at his success. "Mission accomplished." He said with a smile and began his way down the stairs.  
  
Aya slowly slipped back into consciousness. Thoughts flooded his mind. Where am I? Why does my body hurt this badly? What happened, did I black out? He felt nauseous because of the pain that consumed his entire being. He could tell that something had happened even though he wasn't totally awake yet. His entire being hurt so badly he pondered turning around and going back to bed but his body wouldn't let him. This feeling he had that surrounded his body was not only painful but disgusting too. He felt soiled. Opening his eyes he gasped at the sight. He lye there naked, his stitches pulled out and gushing and yellowish some-what dried seamen scattered over his bed and body. Lifting his hand he wiped away the yellowish seamen that clung to his neck. His body ached as he tried to sit up; wincing he fell back in pain as his stitches spit further open protesting his movements. Not only that but his genital region ached and his entire body felt like it was on fire. He knew then and there that some part of him had been devoured.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stay tuned for more Aya torture to find out what happens next! Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! Again sorry I didn't update sooner! CF 


	3. Now and Then

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the fic.  
  
A/N Hey all thanks for the reviews for Deception Chapter 2: Requiem! As I promised I'm keeping this updated. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! I'll be out of town from August 29 till the 2nd of September so I will not be able to update Chapter 4 until I get back. Sorry for the inconvenience. Oh yeah and just as a reminder Omi, Yohji, and Ken are bring controlled by Schwartz and they don't know it! Hopefully I've explained things enough to where it'll make a little more sense as to why Yohji is so mad at Aya in this chapter and sorry to those who were confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Aya's body shook with pain. Sweat covering his entire body. He limply turned on his side and flipped his bedside lamp on. He lay back down on his back.  
  
"What the hell happened to me? Who did this?" The fact that he was totally oblivious as to who had done this to him drove him crazy. He felt sticky.  
  
Starring blankly at the sight he knew what had happened to him. Someone had devoured his body, along with his virginity, and he didn't know whom. The blood and seamen on his body and bed taunting him. He was nothing, nothing but someone raped by an anonymous person. A toy for sex. He cursed himself for being unconscious. He hated himself for it. If he hadn't been he would never have had to go through this. The pain that he felt before was nothing compared to the pain he was in now.  
  
Tears swelled in his eyes. No, he wasn't going to cry. He wouldn't let himself. Tears streamed down his face making him even angrier. His mind flowed with ideas.  
  
"I need a shower." Clenching his teeth together he quickly sat up and flung his feet over the side of the bed. Pain surging all over. The room spun around him and he felt his breakfast rising to his throat. He tightly shut his eyes and the world around him quit spinning. He shakily got to his feet, using the wall to support his weight he crept over to the laundry hamper and surrounded himself in a dirty towel, covering his naked body. He shakily made his way towards the bathroom. His footsteps echoing anger and fear as he somewhat wobbled somewhat stomped his way down the hall towards the bathroom. The sticky liquid that consumed his entire body was drying more with every step. He could feel it caked onto his skin. The blood from his stitches forming a circle on his towel.  
  
Reaching the bathroom he quickly locked the door. He stared into the mirror at his ghostly reflection. He looked like the same person that he was before but he felt different, he wasn't the same. He turned on the water not caring about temperature and climbed in.  
  
(Yohji's POV)  
  
"As I thought, he's awake. I wonder what he's thinking." Yohji smiled seductively.  
  
(Aya's POV) He got in letting the steaming hot water wash away all the filth that was on him. His side bleeding more heavily now due to the hot water. The pain was slowly subsiding. He violently scrubbed at the caked on seamen that stuck to his skin. Images of the blood and seed all over his bed sweeping through his mind. He winced as the water seeped through his gash, invading it, devouring it.  
  
Aya finished washing his body off, removing most of the seed from his body and hair. He quickly washed his hair. He still felt dirty but he wasn't sticky anymore. He continued to linger in the shower even though he was completely clean, he stood there pondering the events of the day, letting his skin absorb the water and his mind absorb everything that had happened. He forgot about the pain in his side, the hot water making it bleed more profusely, but it didn't matter to him, it was numb now.  
  
"Why.why did this happen to me? Why would anyone do this.and who? Where my teammates home when it happened? Were they still out doing deliveries? Are the other Weiss members here? Did they see me lying there like that?" All the possibilities overwhelmed him and he fell to his knees in the shower wrapping his arms tightly around himself, pulling himself into a protective embrace. His body shook in fear. He sat there for twenty minutes letting the water pelt his skin, invading his cuts.  
  
He had finally made up his mind, there was no way he could find out who had done this to him and why. He was sure the other Weiss members had not come up to check on him, and that they were unaware of what had happened, he turned off the water and shakily got out of the shower. His body was red from the heat of the water and it was still somewhat numb. He dried off with a clean towel wrapping it around his body like a shield. He made his way to his room, moving a lot easier now then he had before, however his body still racked with pain and he had to again use the wall for support. He could hardly carry his own body weight it seemed heavier.  
  
Arriving at his door he took a deep breath before slowly opening it. The smell of sex hit him like a bullet. His stomach rising to his throat again. Swallowing hard he managed to keep the contents of his stomach in his stomach. Pulling out a pair of black boxers and his black pants and matching long sleeved black sweater from the closet he quickly got dressed, trying very hard not to look at the sight behind him.  
  
Using the towel he had had around his body to cover his hands he turned around to again face the bed taking a few deep breaths. Walking to the bed he started to pull off the sheets that were loosely scattered about his bed. He had the pillowcase off and the sheet off before his stomach gave in. Grabbing the garbage can next to his bed he heaved the contents in his stomach into the trash, continuing to dry heavy after his stomach had been emptied. He leaned against the wall smacking his head forcefully into it, his legs were pressed against his chest and his arms were carelessly crossed along his knee caps, holding the trash in one hand, taking a few minutes to recover and replace his stomach were it belonged. Getting up he continued stripping the sheets off his bed and shoved them all in his pillowcase. He also threw his two towels, both the dirty and the one he had used for his shower, his outfit he had been wearing earlier that morning and the events of the day into the pillowcase. He replaced the sheets with new ones, they were black and they fit his mood, he was never going to be able to sleep in this room again.  
  
Pillowcase full of all the evidence inside, in hand, he walked over to the window, pulling it open. He set the pillowcase on the window seal and tied it tightly, letting it fall from his window into the open Dumpster.  
  
He sprayed some "After the Rain" air freshener around his room and replaced his old plug in liquid air freshener with a new one, hoping to get rid of the smell. He couldn't stay in his room so he decided to go down stairs and lounge on the couch, he could think there, and he could go take a few Tylenol for the continuing pain that engulfed his body. His stitches he could feel were still bleeding but it didn't matter, even if the other Weiss members were downstairs, they wouldn't be able to tell, blood never showed up on black. Leaving his room he quickly made his way down the stairs, using the railing for support.  
  
Arriving downstairs he noticed Yohji, Ken, and Omi were all placed on one of their couches watching television, only Yohji turned his head.  
  
(Yohji's Pov)  
  
He chuckled to himself, "So my little toy is all in black. He thinks he's hiding all that happened and that little incision that I pulled loose, I can see the outline of the blood on his shirt."  
  
(End of Yohji pov)  
  
"So how are you feeling?" Yohji asked aloud as Aya made his way to the other side of the room where the other couch sat. Ken and Omi turned to look at Aya as well.  
  
"That's none of your damn business." Aya snapped lying on the couch, his fever returning. He had totally forgotten to get the Tylenol and he didn't feel like getting up and getting it, his body hurt too much and he was surprised at the fact that he even made it down the stairs. He covered his eyes with his arm, blocking everyone from view. He could feel the other Weiss members' eyes still on him.  
  
"He was just concerned about you Aya" Omi butted in.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't have to take his head off." Ken added.  
  
Aya ignored their comments deciding not to say anything; Yeah and you don't know what it's like to be assaulted while you were unconscious do you Ken? He thought nastily to himself. And the only reason Yohji's concerned about me, Omi, is cause he loves me! He told me so and I turned him down, I don't deserve to be loved by anyone, and I won't allow myself to love anyone no one except my sister. Even though I've thought to myself how much I really do love him, I won't allow myself to let him know, I had a hard enough time admitting it to myself. He concluded his thoughts.  
  
"It's fine you guys" Yohji whispered, sounding upset. His angry about Aya returning; Why do I care about him, Why is the only thing he ever thinks about in this world his sister, Why won't he let anyone else love him?  
  
The room grew suddenly quiet. Ayas' body again lighting itself on fire. He knew he would have to get something for it soon. He felt bad for jumping on Yohji like that but he would never allow him to know that. Aya slowly sat up swinging his feet over the side of the couch, this zapping all his strength. He leaned against the back of the couch, his head beginning to ache. He positioned himself, getting ready to stand up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yohji asked.  
  
"Getting up, is that a problem with you?" Aya replied more nastily then he meant to. His body ached and the thought of what had happened to him would not leave his mind making him feel like he really didn't need to be questioned or jumped about everything that he did.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll go get whatever you need." Yohji replied.  
  
"Who said I needed anything?" Aya spat.  
  
"You need something for that fever and you were going to go get it." Yohji stood crossing the room to where Aya sat gasping for breath, " I'll go get it for you."  
  
Aya stared at him crossly, "Fine."  
  
Yohji quickly disappeared into the kitchen. HAHA! It worked! He laughed to himself; He fell for it! He pulled the Tylenol bottle out of the cabinet. Popping off the lid.  
  
Meanwhile, Aya lay back down on the couch, closing his eyes, it hurt for him to even breathe, and he had to concentrate his entire being on being able to. He sensed another person leaving the room, then the third a few minutes later. He was too weak to open his eyes and find out who and when.  
  
(In the Kitchen)  
  
Yohji dumped a handful of Tylenol into his hand, around ten of them, and began crushing them up into the bottom of a cup. Ken and Omi entering the room as well, smiling at Yohji, who was right in the middle of crushing the pills. Ken crossed the room to the cabinet and pulled out a pitcher and a packet of the mystery flavored Kool Aid, which when made up, was black. Omi grabbed a washcloth out of the drawer wetting it at the sink. Ken finished with the Kool Aid as Yohji finished placing the crushed pills into the cup. Giving the glass to Ken he grabbed two pills out of the container, that were uncrushed. Ken filled the cup with Kool Aid and Omi rung out the washcloth he had gotten wet, the two of them leaving the kitchen. Yohji put the bottle of pills back in the cabinet, tossed the empty Kool Aid packet into the trash, and set the pitcher of Kool Aid in the refrigerator.  
  
Yohji quickly joined the others in the living room. Ken had just given the glass of Kool Aid to Aya, and the wet washcloth had been set on his forehead. Aya took a big gulp of the drink he had been given. Yohji crossed the room and placed the other two Tylenol in his hand. Aya popped them in his mouth again taking a big gulp. His body began to shake and he placed the cup on the in-table next to the couch.  
  
The other Weiss members were, at that minute released from Schwartz's control. The voices of Shuldig, Nagi, Farfarello, and Crawford ringing in their minds, "Were you really that mad at him? You just overdosed one of your best friends. Didn't know that did ya'?"  
  
They stood there dumbfounded as the news sunk in. They had attacked Aya? They were trying to kill Aya? NO! They didn't . . . they couldn't have! How could they?  
  
"And you, Yohji, you raped him. I bet you don't remember that, do ya? You better hurry and get him to a hospital; he'll die soon if you don't. He's got maybe an hour left to live without any treatments. Maybe less, I never was that good at those types of things."  
  
"What the hell!" Yohji yelled shaking, "I raped him? NO!" He fell to his knees weeping.  
  
"Don't worry about that now," Ken said pulling him up, "we have got to save Aya." Unsure of their predicament, Ken ran up the stairs. He had to start the car.  
  
Yohji nodded to Omi and picked up Aya's limp body. Pressing it against his. He felt warm liquid trickle down his chest from Aya's side, not paying attention to it, assuming it was just sweat. , Omi on the side of Yohji checking Aya's pulse. It had severally slowed down. He had a feeling it would take a lot less time for him to die then Schwartz had told them. He was right outside the door as Yohji and Omi emerged from the doorway.  
  
"Please Aya don't die on me!" Yohji pleaded with him as Omi opened the door for him. He carefully got into the car, Omi slamming it behind him. He hopped into the front seat, next to Ken. Placing his foot on the gas he raced onto the busy street.  
  
"I can't believe we let Shwartz do this to us. I can't believe we did this to Aya! If he dies I'll never forgive myself." Omi said, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"He's not going to die!" Ken yelled meanly at Omi, making the younger boy cry even harder. "I'm sorry Omi, I shouldn't have yelled at you, but he's not going to die." Ken apologized running yet another red light. He was two blocks away from the hospital. Yohji was in the back of the car with Aya recording his pulse every minute.  
  
"Ken step on it!" Yohji hollered, "he bleeding and his pulse is continuously slowing!"  
  
"What do you mean he's bleeding?" Ken asked.  
  
"His side was stitched and the stitches have been pulled out."  
  
"Why was his side stitched?" Ken asked pulling in front of the hospital doors.  
  
"I have no idea!" Yohji frantically replied getting out of the car and running towards the front door. , Ken and Omi following closely behind.  
  
"Ken, you're faster than the rest of us hurry in there and tell them about what happened so they'll be ready when we get in there." Omi ordered.  
  
Ken raced off into the building. The others entering a few minutes later, the medics were running a cot down the linoleum hallway. Next thing Yohji knew Aya was being removed from his arms and was placed on the cot, the medics already had an IV in his arm and they were setting him up to the machine that would record his heart beats. A few seconds passed and they had him attached to the machine. Rushing him down the hall, the members of Weiss hot on their trail. They all entered the elevator. The intern pushed the button for the fourth floor and at the same moment Aya flat-lined.  
  
"Aya." Ken yelled.  
  
To be continued..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CrimsonFlames: Thanks to all who have stuck with this fic and also thanks to you people that are just now getting into it! Please review and I'll make sure to update soon! Sorry I won't be able to until I get back from my trip! Sorry! 


	4. Exchange My Life for Hers, Its Only the ...

CrimsonFlames: READ THE STUPID AUTHORS NOTE! THIS TIME IT'S IMPORTANT! PLEASE!  
  
A/N Hey all! Thanks for reading! Sorry it's taken me a while longer than expected to get this chapter updated! You know with school and all it's really hard to keep up on everything! Anyway I'll work on improving my updates! On a lighter note there is a tattle tale amongst the authors on ff.net and this person is turning in authors that have posted inappropriate things..ummm.*laughs evilly* if you've read this which I'm sure you have if you're reading the fourth chapter you know that it's not exactly following the new rule about no NC-17 contented fics..yeah so after this chapter I'll be removing it from Fanfiction.net and I'll be moving it to Adultfanfiction.com and will let you all know via e-mail what my post name is and everything and when it's posted. Anyway on with the fic and enjoy! Oh yeah and the whole taking this fic down is half way why this chapter is so short! Sorry! HEHE! You read it you read it! Lol!  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A few seconds passed and they had him attached to the machine. Rushing him down the hall, the members of Weiss hot on their trail. They all entered the elevator. The intern pushed the button for the fourth floor and at the same moment Aya flat-lined.  
  
"Aya." Ken yelled.  
  
Aya's face paled and the other Weiss members surrounded him, Ken holding onto his hand.  
  
"Please back away or we'll have to ask you to get off." A tall intern said in a booming voice. The Weiss obediently walked to the back of the elevator getting out of the way.  
  
"Hand me those" the same intern barked at a trainee. The young girl nodded and handed over the electrocardiogram. The man held them a little ways away from Aya's chest, "Alright when I say clear."  
  
The woman again nodded  
  
"Clear" Three seconds passed and nothing happened  
  
"Clear" another three seconds passed  
  
"Come on Aya you can do it.come back" Ken prayed silently to himself.  
  
"Clear" Aya's line remained unchanged by the shock  
  
"Clear" The line made a small increase and then died again  
  
"Come on Aya give it all you got.. for me, please."  
  
"Clear." Buh-bump, buh-bump, buh-bump, "Yes!" The man hollered in satisfactory as Aya's heart line slowly regained its strength. Tears streamed down the other Weiss members' faces. However there was still a lot that the staff had to accomplish, they still had to remove the medicine from his system and take a better look at his stitches that seemed to be infected to see what they could do.  
  
"We would appreciate it if you would get off on the next floor so we can better concentrate on your friends condition and besides there is paperwork that needs to be done. So please?" The nurse asked them politely.  
  
They all nodded in agreement, Ken being a little hesitant since he didn't want to leave Aya but decided to go along with it so that Aya could get better treatment. When they got out of the elevator they quickly returned to the lobby where Yohji crossed to the admittance desk and Ken slouched in the closest chair to the elevator doors Omi sitting beside him.  
  
"Hi we just brought our friend Ran Fujimia in and we were told that we would need to fill out some paper work." Yohji said to the young girl at the counter.  
  
"Yes please fill out the forms below and we'll take it form there."  
  
"Thanks. Is there anyway you can keep us updated on how he's doing?  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
Yohji again thanked her and took a seat in the other side of Omi.  
  
"So what'd you find out?" Omi asked rubbing his hands comfortingly across Ken's back.  
  
"Well we've got to fill out all this paperwork and Sarah, the admittance nurse, over there will keep us posted on Aya's condition as best she can. How are you doing Omi?"  
  
"I'll be okay as long as Aya's okay. I just can't believe we let Schwartz take control of us like that. I can't believe we did that to Aya. How are you doing Yohji"  
  
Silence fell over their group for a few minutes until Yohji uttered in-between sobs," I can't believe that I did that to him. I don't even remember that, nothing about it. I took one of the most important things away from him and he had no say in it, even though I was being controlled I'm not better than any other rapists in the world, I'm just the same. Not only that I'm a murderer too! You can't be a worse friend than me. Aya deserves better."  
  
"Don't say that!" Ken hollered.  
  
All eyes in the lobby turned to them and Sarah came over, "Is there a problem gentlemen cause if there is I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, that or call security. We won't stand for this in a hospital."  
  
"We're sorry it won't happen again" Omi responded patiently.  
  
"Alright then" she replied giving them one last glance.  
  
"You're the only one that's ever been able to make Aya smile, did you know that Yohji? You're the only one of us he'll confide in! He's only ever sat down and told me about himself once. He may not act like it Yohji but Aya loves you, do you know how much I've wanted that? I've always wanted Aya to feel the same way about me that I feel for him!" Ken continued in a lower voice after she left.  
  
"Ken?" Yohji whispered, shocked at the confession he'd just heard  
  
Ken again buried his head in his hands tears flowing out of his eyes. He'd done it. He'd confessed in front of his entire team just how he felt for Aya. Please be okay Aya.Weiss needs you, Aya needs you, and...and I need you, so please.  
  
"Hey Omi would you help me with these papers?" Yohji asked handing him a stack.  
  
"Yeah, not a problem." He said picking up the sheet and studying it for a bit before filling it out.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Hand me that would you?" Dr. Tsukunami demanded getting ready to stick the tube down his throat that they were going to use to pump his stomach of the medication he was overdosed with. At the touch of the tube entering his throat he gagged and milky white, goupy puke aroused from his mouth. He leaned on his side with help from a few of the nurses and emptied some of the pills himself.  
  
Lita, one of the nurses, placed her hand on his forehead, "He's burning up Dr. Tsukunami. We need to get his fever down," and injecting him with sleeping medication. It kicked in immediately as it normally did.  
  
"I know," He replied sticking the tube down Aya's throat. They watched the path of the tube through the camera as it slid down his throat and into his stomach, "alright begin." He voiced checking Aya's pulse. Slowly the contents in his stomach came up his throat through the tube and slowly emptied. With that being successful for the first ten minutes he decided to take a look at Aya's incision. He folded his pants down to where he could examine the area more closely. With only a quick glance at it anyone could tell it was infected. He lifted up the dead skin on the sides with a q-tip, swabbing it out.  
  
Just let me die, Aya thought to himself. End it all, all the pain I impose on people, everything. End it all and make my sister better, let her recover and have a chance at a full life! Just let me let everything go. Exchange my life for hers, it's only the beginning.  
  
He then poured disinfectant on a different q-tip and rubbed that along his skin, cleaning it out but in order to clean the entire wound out he had to pull Aya's pants down a little further. Continuing cleaning it his hand rubbed up against something dried and yet still somewhat sticky, he looked down and couldn't have been prepared for what he had rubbed his hand in, "Oh Shit."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CF: Hey all sorry about the short update! It's been a long year so far and we're not even through the first quarter! AHHHHHHHH! Oh well only two more weeks! Lol! Anyway I'll try to keep this updated better! And please don't flame me too bad for the taking down and moving this fic to a different website! Sorry guys! I promise the next chapter will be longer! 


End file.
